1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binder for toner using a styrene/(meth)acrylate copolymer obtained by a particular polymerization method. More particularly, it relates to a binder for toner using a styrene/(meth)acrylate copolymer obtained by a suspension polymerization method with a particular dispersing agent and initiator.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, there are a large number of inventions on a binder resin for dry toners. Vinyl polymers used as a binder resin for toners are produced by suspension polymerization, bulk polymerization, solution polymerization, emulsion polymerization, etc., among which suspension polymerization is most superior in terms of a manufacturing cost.
However, it is not avoidable for the binder resin to contain the residual decomposition by-products of a dispersing agent and initiator used in the suspension polymerization. Toners using such a resin as a binder have problems in terms of chargeability, particularly stability of image quality (i.e., life).